The present application relates to managing a driveline load strategy, and more particularly, but not exclusively to improve fuel economy through driveline load management. Present approaches to driveline load management suffer from a variety of limitations and problems including those respecting driver interaction and desires regarding fuel efficiency, travel time and non-driver imposed conditions. There is a need for the unique and inventive methods, systems and apparatuses for driveline load management disclosed herein.